Between the Lines
by Rain L Writer
Summary: After an accident causing Lucky and Garfield Logan to gain super human abilities, the young brother and sister find themselves in Jump City home to the Teen Titans. With Rachel Roth a student sent from the Justice School in DC and another experiment victim who tells everyone to call him Wally can the brother and sister survive their new team, or will they fall to their demons?
1. Chapter 1

**After an accident causing Lucky and Garfield Logan to gain super human abilities, the young brother and sister find themselves in Jump City home to the Teen Titans. With Rachel Roth a student sent from the Justice School in DC and another experiment victim who tells everyone to call him Wally can the brother and sister survive their new team, or will they fall to their demons?**

**Beastboy x Raven, Kid Flash x Jinx, Robin x Starfire, Cyborg x Sarah Simms**

**Minor Young Justice references  
**

* * *

Lucky Logan was the best artiest in her old community school. Her brother Garfield Logan was a science geek who would drag her into all of his projects. It didn't help much that their parents were genetics who encouraged Garfield to experiment. It was almost expected that an experiment would go terribly wrong winding both up in the hospital. Lucky has always had bad luck, the only good luck she ever received was when she was painting. She was abnormally clumsy and people often laughed at her. To her, she expected that one of Garfield's experiments would wind up blowing up in their faces.

"Raven," the half demon, half Azarathian student, that studied to both control her powers but also to keep her demonic side from controlling her. It's only been half a year sense she started studying at the School of Justice where most young super powered children are trained. The man that called her was Mark Logan, he had been working for the Justice League for some time now and was concerned about his children.

Raven walked over to him, she had on a dark blue cape that covered most of her body. Her hair was short and a blue-gray color. Her skin was a light gray because of her demonic side and she had a red and black diamond on her forehead. For a part of her training, she was working with the medical unit, gaining more control over her healing ability's. She was currently the medic supervising Garfield and Lucky.

"Sir." She greeted him out of respect and because he was a superior to him.

"No need for formality, I'm off dutie."He spoke. "How is he?"

"There hasn't been a change in his condition, sir." The two started walking to where Garfield and June were located. "Both your son and your daughter are asleep." The boy and girl lay in beds next to each other. They were twins so much was alike about them, other than the opposite gender. They both had coppery red hair that they both kept cut short dew to risk of it burning off. Although Garfield's was longer than most boys, having his grown out to reach the bottom of his ears. Their skin was light tan and their faces were speckled with freckles under their eyes and across their noses.

"Has there been a report on what substances they were splattered with?" Mark asked.

"I ran the blood tests myself and nothing unusual has appeared." Raven spoke. "But mutations don't always appear in blood, nothing can be guaranteed until their away." Mark nodded, in many ways he looked much like his son, only older, more experienced.

"When are they being moved?" He asked.

"I hope within the next few days, more and more people have been coming in and space is quickly running out." Raven spoke. "I will be returning to Jump city within that time. If they are not awake by then they will have to stay here in DC. I cannot continue my supervising if they cannot bring him to the city with me."

"Let's hope they wakens by then, let's hope they both do." A red alarm went off and three trucks pulled up to the Med bay. Quickly teams we're moving, pulling out the new patients. One boy was dragged over to the other side of Lucky. A man none to them as Flash stood out of costume with this boy. Barry Allen was talking to the boy who could only give small nods and shakes of his head.

"Raven he's all yours." The two workers that had dragged him over told the girl. Raven nodded a quick jerk of her head and turned to Mark.

"If you'll excuse me." She walked over to the new boy and stretched her arms out moving the cloak out of her way. She started to work, ripping off his already destroyed shirt she placed one hand over the other on top of his chest, a white light forming around her hands. "Name." She already knew who he was but the drill was procedure, if there was not someone with the patient to give the information, a DNA scan would be given. Raven and this boy went to school together before the League found her.

"Wallace West." Barry spoke.

"Cause of accident." The burn marks from where the light hit were starting to heal.

"Recreating the Flash experiment." Slowly she started to move her hands allowing the pink skin to show from under the white light as she worked on healing spots that needed to be tended to before the arms and legs. She moved up to his neck, a trail of pink flesh followed.

She spoke to Wallace, "it's going to hurt but Barry's going to prop you into a sitting position." He didn't look at her, but instead at his uncle who did as she said without being told. Her hands spread apart, the light dimmed some but she quickly worked on healing his neck, the swelling that prevented him from talking was shrinking. She moved to where his vital organs would be, one by one healing them as they called for.

"Good to see someone's working hard Rachel." Wallace joked. She didn't glance up at him.

"Still trying to hard to impress me?" She asked casually. The two weeks in school she had with him, he was one of the only people that talked to her. "It's not going to work."

"You know you missed me." Berry was amused with the calm joking between the two. "You know you dig me."

"As I remembered, you had a crush on Terra." Rachel spoke, now looking at him. "You can lay back down now."

"Terra has been out of school for over a month now." Wallace spoke, his uncle helping him lay back down.

"Close your eyes and shut your mouth." She ordered. He did as she said as she worked on healing his face, the burns vanishing quickly.

"Raven." Mark Logan called, he was over a station over. She looked over in time to hear Garfield scream in pain. She was on the move, ordering another unoccupied medic to finish attending to Wallace's burns as she was at Garfield's side. Two more medic's were at the table awaiting orders.

"Get him set up on morphine, prepare some for her in case the same thing happens." She ordered and they moved into action. A black light appeared around her hand and a door opened along the wall, one at a time the two were wheeled into the room without being touched by another soul.

"I'm afraid you cannot enter the chamber, it's for your safety, Mr. Logan. I will inform you of your children's conditions as soon as Garfield is stable." Mark didn't protest. He bowed his head slightly and made his leave. "Ariella, bring Wallace to the chamber and continue healing him."

"Yes Raven." She started pushing him into the room where Raven's other patients were now resting.

"Mr. Allen, you are welcome to stay in the chamber or you can join Mr. Logan in the waiting room." As a member of the Justice League the Flash has the ability to go basicly anywhere.

"I will wait in the other room." Barry said making his leave. Raven hovered into the chamber, the gates closing so only those with authorized passes could enter.

Wallace watched as Garfield was put into a separate room of the chamber with a glass wall, it was sound proof so no matter how loud the boy screamed Lucky, who was still uncontentious and Wallace couldn't hear him. Raven was in the room with the boy, _sit up please._ Ariella spoke to him and he did as asked. She lifted his right arm and started working on pealing the burns off. Ariella's magic was different than Raven's, at least with the burns, Raven healed the skin, restoring the burnt skin back to its original form. Ariella's worked slowly, she would trace a finger down his arm and the black skin would peal off, leaving the pink flesh of recovering cells.

Raven was not standing on the ground, her body levitated as she worked. A glowing hand resting on the boy's forehead. It didn't entirely take away his pain. When the two medic's rushed in the room, they went strait to Raven, phasing through the glass and starting to hook the boy up to a morphine IV. His eyes snapped open. The pail blue that should've been there just like his fathers was now a forest green. The IV was set and Raven removed her hand, it should replace the small amount of pain reliever that she had given him.

Almost immediately he looked in less pain. But his body was shifting, "get out of the room." She ordered the other two. They left without question, the clear wall behind them becoming solid.

"No!" The boy screamed, his arms moving to cover his face. Raven prevented that by pinning them back down on the bed with black energy, he was struggling. Fighting to have control of his body. The hair on top of his head was turning green, as was his skin only a much paler shade. His nails grew into claws and his ears grew pointed.

He broke out of her hold with a serge of new found strength. Ripping the IV out of his arm and lunging forwards. His body morphing, his cloths tearing as he transformed into a beast. Outside of the room Lucky was stirring, her body also changing but not the same way as her brothers. Instead of green, her hair turned a bubblegum pink. Her skin lost most it's pigment and looked similar to Raven's. She sat up, holding her head. Her eyes were half open, revealing them to be bright pink as her hair steadily grew longer.

A thud could be heard as the beast threw itself at the glass wall where Raven had been standing in front of moments earlier. Lucky looked over, her eyes went wide and started glowing pink. The bed she was on crumpled and she fell, making a yelping sound getting all eyes on her. Wallace caught her before she hit the ground. "You alright?" He asked. She looked at him, in a half daze and nodded. He smiled.

_Mr. West! I have yet to finish healing you._ Ariella snapped at the boy. He set Lucky on the ground and was back in his seat within seconds. The medic continued her work as if there was never an interruption.

In the other room Raven was blocking and dodging attack after attack. She had been hit a few times and the rips in her cloths we're proof. Landing on the ground after another fierce lunge by the Beast she tried to catch her breath. The boy pinned her against the wall, claws digging into her chest. He was about to strike as the audience watched but the transformation was dying. Within moments he was Garfield again, only the new color tone changes stayed. His hand was resting where his claws had been and he collapsed. Rachel caught him carefully lowering him to the ground and supporting his head. "Garfield." She spoke calmly. His tired eyes looked at her.

"You're safe." She said, "Lucky is safe."

"It was an accident." He whispered. "A wrong mixture of chemicals."

"Shh," she cooed. She noticed now, a scar that had not been there when his skin was tan. The scar was a darker shade of green than the rest of his skin, a bite mark resting where his shoulder meets his neck. "Garfield, have you ever been bit by an animal?" She asked him. He nodded.

"My pet monkey, he's small and when he's hungry he play bites me. But he was with us when the chemicals..." The statement drifted off. She didn't need to know any more. The glass wall melted away like an ice cube, only without the puddle. Raven looked up at the others. Carefully picking Garfield up.

"Prepare new beds, and call Mark out to the main room." She ordered the two currently now working.

Mark watched as two new beds were placed where the ones his children had been. The door opened and Barry's nephew was wheeled out, skin no longer burnt but healing. Raven walked out after that with a boy in her arms, as well as a girl walking next to her. He could tell that these were his children even if they didn't look the same. Lucky sat on her bed as Raven placed Garfield on the other. Mark walked over to them. "Hi Dad," Lucky spoke. He gave her a hug, a long hug where tears started to fall.

"Lucky, you're alive." He whispered. She nodded, holding him tighter. "You look beautiful." He said when he pulled away.

"The pink is something isn't it?" She asked, trying to bring hummer to the moment. Mark turned to Garfield who was talking with Raven. Lucky stood and walked over to her brother as well.

"Hopefully, with some proper training, you'll be able to control your new found powers." Raven turned to Lucky, "same goes for you." Lucky looked up at her, unable to see most of her face with it being hidden under the shade of her hood. "You will start school in two days." Raven tilted her head up to Mark. "They will be discharged after a check up with some of the nurses. I'll see you in a few days at Jump City, Mr. Logan." She bowed her head and started to leave.

"Rachel," Wallace was in front of her. "Check it out! Super speed!" He dashed away in a blur and was back moments later with some food for two. "Will you dine with me?" Raven landed on the ground, letting her cloak cover here once again.

"I hope you payed for that." She mumbled as the two walked off.

"Dad," Lucky spoke. "Why do we have to go to a Jump City?" Mark looked at her.

"From now on you two have ability's that, well, not a lot of people have. In Jump City there's a small organization of young super hero's to be, they'll teach you how to use your powers, you'll learn how to fit in with normal civilians again and wont have to worry about loosing control of your powers." Mark spoke to the both of them. "Raven will be stationed there, she'll be supervising you as well as learning with you."

"Why did that kid call her Rachel?" Garfield asked. Mark turned to him.

"Wally and her went to school for a while before the League discovered her. They were friends before." Mark answered.

"So, her real name is Rachel? What's her last name?" The boy sat up.

"I am not permuted to say, if she want's you to know, she will tell you."

* * *

**This is my first attempt at a Teen Titans Fanfic, there will be some references to Young Justice throughout the story but not enough to make it a crossover**

**-Rain**


	2. Chapter 2

**Answering my comment question: I can't wait for the new Teen Titans show *-***

* * *

Jump City was large compared to the town Garfield and Lucky came from. The car containing the twins, their father and mother Marie, who works with Mark in the Justice League's science department. They pulled up to the bay where you could see the T tower where the twins would be living and studying at for the next few years. Garfield gaped at it, as Lucky and Mark pulled the two suitcases filled with the few things they wanted to bring out of the trunk of the car. "We're going to live there?" He asked turning to his mom who stood at his side now. She rested her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "So cool!"

"You sound like a little kid at the ice cream store." Lucky stated. "Gar you're seventeen now. Grow up." The green boy turned to glare at his sister but instead found himself wide eyed as a half robot man walked over.

"You're Cyborg!" Garfield was beyond happy to see one of his favorite Super Hero's. "I'm going to work with Cyborg!" He was jumping up and down not noticing the boy standing next to him. Wallace West laughed seeing the energy the boy had. Cyborg just shook his head.

"Don't get too excited Champ you haven't even seen the Tower yet." Wallace spoke getting Lucky to turn. The boy winked at her and she puffed out her cheeks storming over to her brother to give him his bag.

"Welcome to Jump City." Cyborg greeted the family. "I'm Victor, Robin sent me to collect you and take you up to the tower. This way." The six walked until they were in front of a car that only looked to be able to hold four. He tapped the door and the car opened up. "One of you will have to sit in the front with me and the redhead."

"I will!" Garfield ran around the car and got into the middle of the front as everyone else slowly got in.

Once in, Cyborg drove right over the water and into the towers garage that lifted up a few floors like an elevator. There were three other vehicles here. A door was open and two girls were waiting. Both dressed in normal cloths.

"Kori!" Wallace was out of the car and by her side within moments talking about random things. The girl had on tight blue jeans and a purple half top. Her hair was a bright red. The girl next to them was leaning against a wall reading, she had on simple dark blue pants and a black long sleeved turtleneck.

"Rachel, they're all yours." Victor told the girl reading, She looked up from her book to see the family, her fingers snapped the book closed as she pushed away from the wall.

"Actually I'm only here to talk with Mark and Mary, Kori's giving the tour." Kori clapped her hands together.

"Yes! Let me show you the wonders of your new home!" She smiled brightly to the two, breaking out of the conversation that she was having with Wallace. "I am Koriand'r buy my friends call me Kori."

"If she's hard to understand it's because she's not from earth." Wallace told them with a hint of humor in his voice. He dashed off past the doors and into the building.

As Kori led the twins out of the room Mark and Mary stood with Victor and Rachel. "I've looked into Garfield's condition more," Rachel spoke to the parents. "Victor and I both have, unlike Lucky who seems to have powers of Bad Luck, I assumed that Garfield also would've maintained a power like that had he not been bitten during the accident.

"Giving that he was bitten, the Beast he transformed into was reviled I assume that because of his fear and shock from the explosion, waking up he experienced the trauma from the explosion again."

"Having fear for both himself and his sister, and assuming a need to protect her, the beast formed attacking anything that was considered a threat at that time being Rachel." Victor finished for her.

"That doesn't explain how he snapped out of the transformation." Mark spoke and the two looked at each other.

"We have a few theories on that." Rachel said. "But nothing can be proven unless we... push him. Something that will not only put us in danger but him." Mary pressed her lips together. "Under normal conditions a parent would be asked weather or not the tests could be done, but being a super being, we ask that if the need come where we have to test him, to talk to him. Give your opinion."

"What are the theories?" Mark asked cautiously.

"The first being the most likely. After realizing that there was no danger around him, the transformation wore off. This second one could also be likely, having that most powers rely on energy. After wearing himself out, the transformation would have ended."

"But that one can be proven wrong quite easily." Raven informed the two. "As I told you the day they were brought in, it'll take a few months at least to tell if and what the extent of their powers could be. It's possible that it can take a few years for everything to be discovered."

It was quiet between them all for some time. It wasn't broken until an alarm went off and Wallace dashed into the room with a slightly panicked look on his face. "Rachel you told me to tell you of anything happened, Plasmus found his way into the building and little green dude is not taking it too well." Victor was already moving when Plasmus was mentioned. He stood at the wall where a computer stood.

"Go, I'll watch these two." He yelled at Rachel and she dashed out of the room. Wallace was running slightly ahead of her to lead her, he wanted to move faster though. The door slammed shut and a blue barrier dropped over the exits to the room. The computer screen showed the room where Plasmus had intruded. The lounge was a battle seen, green acid was burning through the cabinets, carpets and couch. Claw marks were everywhere and you could see Kori standing protectively over Lucky with glowing green hands.

"Robin!" She gasped as the boy wonder was thrown back from the fight between a Beast and monster. "Robin are you harmed!?" The masked boy struggled to sit up from his position near the wall.

"Don't move Star." He ordered her. The door burst open with Wallace spreading past the fight, breaking down a few windows before taking his place next to Kori. "Raven," The girl was examining the situation.

"Starfire, take care of Plasmus. Robin and I will pin Garfield down." The girl in front of Lucky started flying, she took off sending a green disk of energy at the monster and sending it flying away from the Beast. As expected, it tried to follow. Robin was pushing it back using a metal pole.

Mary ducked her head into her husbands chest as the battle could be seen. Mark wrapped an arm around her, and whispered to her. On the screen Kori had sent Plasmus out the window as Rachel and Robin trapped Garfield in a corner of the room. The Beast lunged at Robin and Rachel pushed him away taking the blow from his hit. Pinned to the ground the Beast raised a arm to strike.

"Garfield no!" Lucky called out. Everything seemed to freeze. The Beast started shrinking morphing back into a boy. His it's breathing was heavy, his fist clenched and in the air ready to strike.

"Mr. and Mrs. Logan," Victor spoke. "It seems that we'll need to get that under control."

Rachel waited, her expression emotionless as the boy was still pinning her to the ground. His eyes were angry but the yell from his sister caused him to hesitate in his attack. He tried to remember everything up to the moment he was in now. The monster, came through the sewers and attacked Lucky. An alarm went off and... and nothing. He could remember being enraged, wanting to tear off the head of the monster that attacked his sister. He remember something was preventing him from doing that but what? He couldn't see what the Beast had seen. He could only feel the emotions leading up to the moment he found himself in now.

He felt rage towards the girl under him, he could strike, his instincts were telling him to. But why, why was he mad at her? What lead to this moment? He could feel his nails digging into the palm of his hand. The emotionless expression of the girl laying under him only made his anger rage more. But why? He couldn't figure it out.

Lucky stood, she wanted to remove Garfield from the room. To take him away and never have to see him like that again. She took a step forwards but Wallace stopped her. "If he's gonna do it, don't stop him." He said watching carefully. No one was moving, both rooms were waiting for the result.

Garfield's arm dropped to his side, still confused about what he should do. Still mad at the girl for a reason he didn't understand. Lucky pushed past Wallace and ran to her brother. "Gar she didn't do anything." Lucky told him helping him stand while pushing him away from her. The boy allowed himself to be pushed back. His gaze never left the girl who was now staring at the sealing. "She was trying to protect you." His shoulders dropped, the anger vanishing from his eyes.

"Protect..." his voice repeated the word shakily. Robin went to help Raven up.

"Don't touch me." She stated to him before sighing and getting up. "If we're done here, I need to get back to the garage."

"Don't worry friend Raven, Plasmus has been taken care of." Starfire flew through the window. "He is soundly sleeping back in jail."

Rachel didn't take long to walk out the door, back towards the garage. But she stopped before she reached the door, her heart was beating fast and she needed to take a few deep breaths to settle it. A light overhead basicly exploded as she lifted her hand to her chest. If Lucky hadn't taken Garfield away her control might have snapped. After all, she still didn't fully have control over her powers, and if her emotions go out of balance it's a lost battle.

"Don't worry about her, she hasn't been here long but Raven can take care of herself." Robin said, Lucky didn't seem to be so sure.

"Yes, Raven can be strange but she means well." Starfire spoke as she led the others through the halls to their new rooms. "This will be Garfield's room," the door opened to reveal a fairly large room with a bunk bed, desk, dresser and TV. Garfield's eyes lit up as he ran in the room dropping his suitcase on his bed and checking everything out. "Raven's room is the closest to yours, she is just down the hall and around the corner." The excitement dyed out from the boy's movements. He vaguely heard them leaving to show Lucky where her room would be. The automatic door closed and he sat on the edge of his bed.

The four walls that shaped his room were almost exact in length. The south wall, was entirely windows showing the bridge and the shore on the other side of the city. East wall had his bed and dresser pushed against it. The West wall had his desk and what he presumed to be the bathroom door. The north wall held the door leading to the rest of the tower. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom door, leaving it open he walked over to the mirror . Turning on the faucet he splashed himself with water.

Looking up at himself he found a slight start at the boy in his reflection. After a few days, the changes from the accident still shocked him. Not as much as sisters changes though, but that's because he doesn't spend half of his day looking at his reflection.

"It was only natural that you'd want to save your sister you know." A girl spoke from behind him, he turned and saw Raven. "From the looks of it, part of your powers are controlled with your emotions."

"Why are you here?" He asked. She pointed behind her, his parents stood in his room. Garfield straitened up and walked over to them. Mary pulled him into a hug as soon as he was close enough.

"Gar," she spoke in a manor that he knew she was trying to control her voice. "Your father and I, we think that while your staying here. It would be safest for everyone if you followed what Raven tells you. You don't have to listen to everything she says but.. but..." She choked back a sob.

"Raven and Cyborg are going to help you." Mark continued for his wife. "They'll be able to help you if another_ black out_ happens." There was a long pause.

"When are you leaving?" He asked them, now for the first time feeling homesick.

"After we talk with Lucky, Robin is taking us back." Mark informed him.

"I'm going to miss you." Marry hugged him closer that any other hug she's given him. Garfield hugs her back, not letting go until the door to the room opens again with Cyborg standing there.

Raven had been leaning against the door frame of the bathroom door, staring out the window. Her arms were crossed and she didn't seem to care for the situation. The bathroom mirror could beg to differ. Silently cracks had started making their way down the reflective glass leaving the mirror all but shattering. "Sorry to interrupt but it's almost time to go." Wallace dashed into the room and stood next to Raven. He peaked inside the bathroom and his eyes went wide. Opening his mouth to say something he became the target of Ravens glare. His mouth snapped shut and he was gone in a flash, returning moments later with a mirror that no one saw him set on the ground near the shower, a note resting where it was pressed against the wall. Raven went back to gazing out the window.

When the parents left Garfield spent a few moments in silence before noticing his company. "You know, if you have a hard time controlling your emotions, you might find using your powers difficult." Wallace said. "Names Wally, Wally West." The redhead held out his hand and Garfield took it. It took a moment of them looking at each other for the image to click in Garfield's head.

"You we're at the Medic Center." He recalled. "You offered my healer to have lunch with you."

"She make's for bad company." Wally smiled getting Raven to roll her eyes. "Rachel's always been something else, ever sense I could remember."

"Speaking from the Flash wannabe," Rachel spoke getting Wally to laugh.

"You're just jealous that I'm the Fastest Kid Alive." A black hole opened at his feet and he dropped through it. "That's not fair!" He said once he returned to the room. Again, she rolled her eyes. But this time, she turned to the two boys. Garfield was watching her, unsure what to do or say.

"You've got studying to do Wally, you'd do better on the tests if you took your time to read." She spoke directly to the redhead, not glancing at the green boy. Wally sighed and dashed off once again.

Lonely. That's how Garfield could explain this girl. She was lonely. Not just in how she keeps others away, but how she holds herself. It looks like she's been alone for a long time and she wanted to keep it like that. "So um..."

"How do you feel?" She asked, her voice was emotionless just like the expression on her face.

"Like a lost puppy." He sighed and the strangest thing happened. A green puppy stood in his place. This shocked Raven, she couldn't hide that face. The mirror gaining a few more cracks. A second later he was human again. "What?"

"You just turned into a puppy." She stated, the shock was in her voice as well. She shook her head. "I think, we just discovered what your powers are."

* * *

**Well this was a fast update, it might be like that for a few days considering I've hardly slept between watching Teen Titans and Young Justice and writing. I'm hoping this will help me stimulate ideas for the next chapters in my other Fic's but this story itself is running fresh with ideas that I keep writing down so I don't forget them while I'm at school. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**See yea**

**-Rain**


	3. Chapter 3

The TV in the lounge was on the news station. This was one of the few stations it played other than the cooking channel and sometimes one of the cartoon channels. Other than that, it was always on a video game. Lucky had learned that within the last few days that she's been here. She was leaning against the couch watching the weather report and eating a small salad. Her long pink hair was in a low ponytail and she had on a simple black dress that reached her knees.

Within the last few days she had also learned a lot about her new room mates. Robin, or Richard Grayson was leader of the three man squad that protected Jump City, he used to train under Batman when he was younger, having said that he doesn't actually have any powers.

Kori, or Starfire, was from a planet called Tamarian. She's fun to talk to but she doesn't understand things well and sometimes she says things in a way they aren't supposed to be said. She is the second member of the Titans.

Victor Stone is Cyborg. He was in an accident a while back and the only way to save him was to give him artificial parts. He was the last member of the Titans and usually did all the technical work.

Rachel Roth is known as Raven, she was a student over in Justice School ran by the Justice League to help super beings control their powers. In Lucky's opinion Raven was the most sane one here and essayist to talk to. That might just be because of the fact that Raven was the one who overseen hers and Garfield's recovery.

Wallace West, or Wally as he's been making everyone call him, is the nephew of the Flash. He recreated the accident that gave the Flash his powers and ended up getting super speed just like his uncle.

At the moment, Raven, Cyborg and Garfield were down in a personally made training ground for Garfield. It took Cyborg a total of two hours to craft and create. No one other than the three of them were aloud in that room until Garfield managed to get the Beast under control.

Star and Robin were off fighting some villain in the city, and Wally was who knows where. To put it in simple terms, Lucky was bored. The weather (sunny all day with slight cloud coverage) changed over to the daily city reports. On the camera you could see Starfire and Robin fighting with a villain that had a magic wand and a top hat. He looked silly in her opinion. After finishing her salad she put the dish in the sink and noticed the large pile of dishes that had appeared since she made her salad. "Wally!"

"Yes?" He was next to her, she jumped still not used to his sudden appearances.

"Clean, now." She ordered with a dangerous pink glow in her eyes. He backed up slightly and started working. Within moments the dishes were done and put away. Wally rubbed the back of his head her glare still focused on him.

"Sorry?" That was all he could think to say. The TV screen switched to an urgent update, images of the Justice League's science department lit up in flames filtered the screen.

"This just in, in an explosion that ended more than twenty scientists lives. The Justice League has found the culprit. On trial is a young Super Villains that will only give her name T. At last report no information on who had died had been found. Now the names are up." The news anchor listed off name after name. Garfield and Cyborg had walked into the room just as the broadcast started. "Mark Logan, Mary Logan," the room grew cold as the names were spoken. Lucky dropped the glass she had just filled with water, it shattered on the ground. Garfield was paralyzed to the spot.

The names ended and the show continued with its update on sports.

Nobody moved, nothing was said. What could be said, Lucky couldn't think of anything. She had just found out her parents had died only days after leaving to live in a new city. Her mind was numb, this couldn't be true, her luck wasn't that bad. Was it?

Tears were streaming down her face, she had been too preoccupied with her thoughts that when she finally noticed, the wet droplets splashed in the puddle at her feet. The sound seemed to echo though out the world to her. The TV shut off getting her to look up. Raven stood in the doorway, she was always wearing the same outfit, jeans and a turtleneck. Anger flared, how could she just stand there acting as if nothing in the world mattered to her? She must've seen the broadcast, doesn't she have any sympathy?

Electricity zapped my fingers, the energy that causes others misfortune. "Cyborg, get him back in the training room." That was all she had to say? He's trembling, he doesn't need to train any more. He needs... he needs to be comforted he needs someone to tell him it will be okay. A pink spark ran through the door causing it to malfunction and slam shut, locking us all in the room. Raven narrowed her eyes at me.

"Control your emotions Lucky." She hissed. Their magic worked the same way, through emotions. If their emotions aren't completely under control, things can get ugly. But how can she expect her, to not let her anger slip out when she's the one making it harder and harder to concentrate? How can she not feel the pain their feeling from learning about her parents deaths? "Do you want to put us all in danger?"

"Danger?" Lucky's voice was a shriek. "You emotionless witch!" The sound of glass smashing broke through to her.

"No," Garfield was in a state, practically curled in a ball struggling with himself. Fighting to stay himself. "She's not... she's trying to help... us." He was trying to change his sisters opinion of the girl he came to respect greatly over the last few days. The pain in his voice nearly made Lucky break down again. She hadn't thought of him, not in the least bit. Only herself. She had forgotten that Garfield was struggling harder with this new life than she was. He had a Beast inside of him, taking every chance to escape that it could. While she sat around reading and peacefully spending her last few days learning what she could do, he's been spending his time learning what he couldn't do, what he needs to look out for. Trying to tame his inner beast. What was she compared to him?

Garfield was on his knees, his head pressed against the ground being forced down by his arms. His breathing was heaver than it had been moments before. The struggle to keep control of his body wasn't doing any good for him. Cyborg blasted down the door, making a mental note to fix it when things settle down. Wally picked the struggling boy and sprinted him down to the training room as quickly as he could without upsetting Garfield's condition. Cyborg followed after leaving Raven and Lucky alone. "What are you going to do now." The statement brought Lucky's anger back. The two girls stared at each other. Raven was serious, Lucky could tell. Weather it be out of concern or curiosity it didn't matter. What was she going to do now?

Surely she could stay. But what tie did she have here anymore, her brother? No it would be safer for him if she left. Her parents had made her promise to stay here, but they were dead now. Any trust she had for Raven was gone after the stunt she pulled a few minutes ago and the others didn't no her that well. Staying felt like the wrong choice. If she left now, while everyone was preoccupied not including Raven, who would surely go to supervise her brothers condition any minute now. If she left now, she would have a chance at leaving, it was unlikely another chance would come.

She started walking, not answering the question Raven had given her. The girl didn't stop her, not when she turned towards the stairs instead of towards her room. Not when she made it to the underground path leading to the city, she wasn't able to drive yet and there was little chance she would be able to swim over the bay. Lucky found herself running, getting as far away from the Titans as fast as she could. There was always risk that Wally would catch up to her and bring her back, but she doubted that he was leaving the chamber any time soon.

Robin and Starfire were still off fighting crime so it was unlikely she would meet up with them. Running through the streets of Jump City, didn't attract a lot of attention as she thought she would've. She was just a teenage girl running, maybe a lot of kids did that. She wasn't sure. By the time she stopped running she was on the outskirts of town. A man stood before her watching her as if she was an amusing pet. "Lost?" He asked. Lucky's eyes sparked. "Ah, a run away power holder." The amusement in his voice was ticking her off. He offered her his hand. "I can help you with controlling those."

She glared at him, who does this guy think he is? "Bug off." She spat, he chuckled. His eyes started glowing and soon after the girl lay uncontentious on the ground. A black car drove over, the driver stepping out and getting the door for the man before picking up Lucky and placing her in the back seat.

The next time her eyes opened, there was little she remembered about who she was. There was a few things she could recall, the faces of a few people. A boy Garfield and a girl... a _hero_ girl Rachel Roth.


	4. Chapter 4

Beastboy has been an official member of the Teen Titans for about a month now. His sister's been missing for six months now. But one girl completely flipped his life around. Her name was Terra. After half a year of being with the Titans Beast boy had gotten used to how everything works. When Robin asked if he wanted to officially join the Titans he was ecstatic. Now with five members (Raven refused any request of becoming a member. She didn't want to take time away from her studies.) The Titans easily took down their enemy's as well as any challenge that surfaced. Currently that was _her_.

She appeared out of nowhere. Seemingly lost and having a hard time controlling her powers. She was, well in Garfield Logan's eyes, the best thing that could ever happen to him. She loved video games, loved food and loved getting down and doing her own work! Needless to say, the Titan was in love. For the last few days he's done nothing but spend time with her, spend time with her and well, spend time with her. They'd go out to eat, kick but in video games, beat up bad guys, kick butt in video games, skip rocks, kick butt in video games, watch scary movies, kick more butt in video games and rough house.

Raven was fed up with it. Sure she had a crush on the kid, she was glad that he found someone like him to well, be able to be with him. Raven sure couldn't, her powers were unbalanced as it was. Getting into a romantic relationship with someone was not something on her 'Need to do' list. But she didn't expect that his relationship with the girl that showed up, what was it, three weeks ago, would have the effect it did on her.

Not only that, but at the moment she was forced to watch the happy couple. She doesn't know how they managed to get her out of the tower. But there she sat surrounded by Garfield and Terra in their lovey-dovey stage across from her while Dick and Kori were secretly holding hands to her left, talking to Victor and Sarah Simms, the half robot's girlfriend who was a mechanic just like he was. The only other one who didn't have a date was Wally but he didn't seem to notice the effect it was having on Rachel. They were at the normal hangout for everyone else. Usually she just stayed home, but she was practically bribed here by Terra and Wally.

Rachel didn't have anything against Terra. She was a nice girl. She just felt that Garfield was taking things too fast with her. They met, hung out for a day and were making out the next. Honestly it was a bit too fast but she didn't bring it up in his private training sessions. Though lately she's been cutting them short saying that she had things to attend to and locking herself in her room for the rest of the day. He didn't mind it, whenever she stopped his lesson with her, which bored him to death lately, he got to spend more time with Terra.

"I shouldn't be here." Rachel looked down at her untouched plate. They were inside, the only reason for that was because it's snowing. Raven's cloak was wrapped around her, it was the warmest thing she owned and kept her body warm on cold days like this. In the mornings she would usually spend an hour or so meditating on the roof, or just watch the city and snow. No one heard her statement. Wally was making small comments here and there in the conversation Kori, Sarah, Victor and Dick were in and Garfield and Terra we're in their own world.

She took a deep breath trying to settle her emotions, something that usually made her meditate for several hours a day. Not that it helped much. The two across from her kissed again, Rachel wondered to herself if she would be able to sneak away. Not likely.

Another kiss happened less than a minute later. The glass windows surrounding the shop we're starting to crack under pressure. It wasn't long before they shattered completely. Rachel was on her feet before anyone else was, using the distraction of panic from the glass falling everywhere to cover her head and run out of the building.

"What was that?" Garfield asked moving from his protective position over Terra, though the glass didn't lay inside the building, it scattered all over the sidewalk. He looked around at the others counting in his head.

"Someone must have sent out a sonic wave." Victor said but his theory was tossed aside with Kori's comment.

"Where is friend Raven?" She asked knowing that the girl had been here just a moment ago. Dick's face was expressionless. Already having put the clues together, after all, he was Batman's apprentice. Garfield noticed this.

"Robin-"

"Cyborg do a sweep, find her." Robin didn't look at Garfield. "Fan out, if you find her call in!" He wasn't just some boy with his friends at the pizza place now, he was Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. A mission had come too them, they wont waste time finishing it.

Everyone started moving, "Beastboy that means you as well."

"You know something." Garfield looked at him, unmoving.

"I would think you would too, seeing as you were in a similar situation earlier today." The boy wonder crossed his arms. "You know how dangerous emotions are."

Rachel was at the dock's where she had first arrived just over half a year ago. She stood in the shadows looking at the Tower she called home. A flashing light went off on her cloak, the binding that held it together. They were tracking her, she sighed and started walking deer into the ally. Her hood still covered her face and every once and a while the flashing red light would illuminate her path. A net shot out and trapped her to the ground, distracted by her thoughts she hadn't seen the young boy that sent it at her. "Jinx I got her!" He called and a girl dropped off of the roof. She walked over to the trapped power user and smiled.

"Long time no see Rachel." She stopped walking when she was close enough to see her glare. "Good night." A pink flash lit up the ally, moments later the three were gone, leaving only the cloak with the flashing red light.

The Titans sat in the lounge with the cloak sitting on the coffee table. Garfield looked dead, he held his head, images of the fight he had earlier with Rachel replaying in his head.

"_Again!" The order rained out as the battle ground reset itself. Cyborg wasn't going easy on the newest Titan today. He was tired, he spent all night _with_ Terra and now he was regretting it. Not only did Cyborg know about his secret nights with his girlfriend but he was using it to his advantage. But his trainers comments weren't directed towards his relationship with Terra, that much Garfield hasn't figured out yet. Victor Stone's comments were based on his knowledge of Garfield's long standing crush on his other trainer. "You're never going to be able to protect her if you don't push yourself! Faster!"_

Garfield squeezed his eyes shut, all the romantic pushing wasn't for Terra. He knew that now, he understood why Cyborg pushed him so hard, it was for a situation like this. A situation that could bring out someones real feelings.

_It happened quickly. His anger that had been building up towards his trainers over the last months exploded out of him. One moment he's human, the next a Beast. Cyborg was ready to put him out with any attack directed at him. Only Garfield was in control, he saw through the eyes of the Beast. His movements were quick, faster, stronger than any other animal form he could transform into. He was in action, doing the course as he had learned was the quickest to run through. When he hit the simulator button at the other end of the room he was human again. Cyborg let him off early, congratulating him on his control. _

_His first thought was to find Rachel, she was in the lounge room meditating in front of the window. "Rachel!" The voice entered the room where a girl sat facing the window meditating. "Rachel!"_

"_Go Away Beastboy." The girl said uninterested in what the boy had to say to her right this moment._

"_No this is big!" He was in front of her, one moment a green boy the next a green cat. He jumped onto her lap and nuzzled into her stomach until she finally gave in._

"_What?" She asked dryly. The cat jumped off her lap and morphed back into a boy._

"_I did it! I was able to control the Beast!" He cheered, for him, that was a big accomplishment. Raven stared at him for a few more moments before closing her eyes again and returning to meditating. "Oh come on Raven, you can't say you're not proud of me." He whined at the lack of response._

"_You're purposely pushing your limits and putting the team in danger," Raven spoke._

"_But I have more control over it now." The happiness from before was drained from his voice. "I thought you encouraged me to gain control over when I transformed into the Beast."_

"_You're letting you're emotions take over. That's dangerous for you." She responded. Beast boy didn't speak, instead he got up and started out of the room._

"_Lucky was right about you." He mumbled, the sound of shattering glass made him turn around ten of the fifteen windows to the wall had crumbled letting in the outside air. The lounge room was covered in glass up until the sofa ended. "Raven?" The girl was still levitating. She looked like she hadn't moved, but broken glass surrounded her. Her legs touched the ground and the cape wrapped around her, she started out of the room the hood keeping her face out of sight as she passed Beastboy. He watched her go, concern showing on his face._

The windows that had been repaired earlier didn't make his mood any better. But the explosion of the pizza place windows now made sense to him. Rachel was hurting, but why?

"_I heard a crash, what happened?" Robin, the boy wonder was running towards him. Beastboy couldn't look at his team leader, he stared at the ground and spotted specks of blood leading in the path she had walked in._

"_I think I made her cry." He spoke, the black haired leader seemed confused. He had on his uniform, it was hardly off just in case they were called to work. But the moment he saw the room he understood. Beastboy took off running towards Ravens room. Seeing Terra and Wally talking to the girl he was worried about made him stop in his tracks. Did they notice that she was bleeding? Seeing Terra made his worries vanish from his mind. He backed away so they wouldn't see him eavesdropping on their conversation._

"_Come on Raven, you never spend time with anyone." Terra pleaded._

"_I don't need to spend time with people." Raven spoke coldly._

"_That's funny, I remember you spending quite a lot of time with Garfield befo-" The boy was dropped through the floor._

"_Who's Garfield?" Terra asked. Beastboy transformed into a spider and crawled on the wall, he felt bad for not telling Terra what his real name was but at the same time there was something holding him back from telling her._

"_Nobody." Raven spoke and the sound of a door slamming filled the air. Terra stood alone for a few seconds before Wally was back._

"_What you don't know who Garfield Logan is?" He asked her, using the bait to make Raven come out of her room again._

"_Garfield... Logan?" Terra seemed to know the last name. "Is he by chance related to Mark and Mary Logan...?"_

"_Yeah! He's their son, and he's here in this b-"_

"_I'll go." Raven interrupted him, distracting Terra from the comment Wally had made._

"_Yes!" She cheered._

He was mad at Wally earlier for pulling something like that, and risk Terra finding out who he was. But he wasn't ready for her to know his real name, he wasn't sure he'll ever be ready to be honest. At the moment he was glad Rachel had interrupted him, he was glad Rachel was watching out for him even if she was mad at him. He felt... like she loved him. But how could she love him? It was rare for her to show any emotion and love was not on her top five.

"Hello Garfield," an image flickered to life on the TV screen. A girl was shown, bound by a strange rope that seemed to glow with black energy, she was laying on the ground nearly uncontentious. Garfield looked up when his name was said. "I hope we're not interrupting anything, but it seems that we found something of yours." A pink light shocked the girl on the ground, a scream of pain echoed through the room as her face was lifted for the others too see.

"No," Kori gasped seeing their missing friend.

"This little bird was lost, we found her alone wandering the streets. Isn't that right Rachel." There was a snap and she screamed again. The camera zoomed in on her face and tears were streaming down her cheeks. You could see that her cloths were ripped, blood was dried on gashes and stained her cloths. Garfield growled seeing the image. Terra looked at him her eyes shocked.

"Lucky... why...?" Rachel's voice was hardly audible.

"Don't call me that!" The shriek was followed by her body being engulfed in a pink light. Her scream couldn't be heard, when -after a painful five minutes- the light vanished she collapsed on the ground. The camera was knocked over showing the boat house they were in.

Garfield was out of the room before anyone could process what was going on. His trip out of the building seemed to be shorter and he was in the air, crossing the bay to the docs where he would find her. In his rage the trip to the boat house took only minutes, he was next to her limp body before he could process anything.

He carefully picked her up, her breathing was shallow, he could hardly hear it with his senses peaked. A rib was broken at the least, he could imagine much worse with all the cuts she had. Something was wrong, usually if she got wounded her body would start healing itself, it was as if something was preventing her from doing just that. He noticed the bindings keeping her hands together.

"Garfield!" Kori landed next to him when he walked out of the boat house. "Friends I have found him." She told the communicator.

"Star, take the rope off her arms." Garfield said too her and she did just that. He could see the change in Rachel's condition instantly. Less blood was flowing and face seemed to calm.

"Bring them back Star." Robin's voice spoke through the communicator.


	5. Chapter 5

Wally knew it was bad the moment an order for Rachel to return to DC came. She's been cooped up in the med bay for a few days now but her condition hasn't changed in the slightest. Rachel didn't have the option to deny the Justice League's support, she was still contentious from that last attack by the stranger in the video. He had a hard time believing that the person that had done this to her was Lucky. Sure the few days he had none her, she was short tempered and well uncontrollable, but that's what he fell for. And he knew he fell for the pink haired beauty. Not that he acted upon his feelings, to her, he was a player. She was half true.

Wally hated loosing, he lost Terra to Garfield, not that it mattered much anymore, their relationship has practically ended with what happened to Rachel. They've only been fighting, it's honestly entertaining and a comical relief from having to think about Rachel all day. But even that humor was gone for him now, the notification of Rachel's revival team arriving in a few short hours made everyone unwilling to talk.

He was in the med bay sitting next to his closest friend. To be honest, if Garfield hadn't ran off to save her, he would've. To see her, one of the strongest girls he knew, crumpling on the ground cowering at the feet of a stranger, unable to use her powers because of some strange rope that Victor was still examining. It made him want to destroy something, he wanted to rip the throat out of the villain that caused her so much pain. He wanted revenge, something that was forbidden to a Superhero. Forbidden to him.

But now he felt like he understood Garfield a little more, battling a war that wont have a winner. Only his death will end the battle between him and the beast. A struggle to keep his other side at bay, to keep control of himself. No wonder he's being pushed harder than everyone else, he has more time training, more time studying than Wally did. Now he was at a struggle to decide what to do with his path, he could easily take revenge it wouldn't be hard, it would be so simple to let his anger take over.

But Rachel wouldn't want that, she wont let him take that path, even now in her sleeping form, she was looking out for everybody.

Garfield walked into the room, not getting Wally's attention until he sat in the char on the other side of the girl. He looked like he had been crying. That was likely. "How long... did you know her?" The boy asked after a few minutes.

"A few years," Wally responded. They looked at each other for a moment. "She transferred into my highschool half way though my junior year. The Justice League recruited her after the year ended. She was strange and normally didn't talk to people."

"How did you get her to talk to you?" Garfield asked. Wally chuckled a bit.

"I asked her out." He responded. Garfield looked shocked. "She turned me down as soon as the question left my lips. I was laughed at by the entire school for weeks," he laughed again. "Then after track one day she confronted me, calling me a moron and accepted my offer. She took me out to lunch the next day, we talked about books, she really gets into books." He shook his head. "I figured that she would be better a friend than a girlfriend and I was right, she uh... would get stressed easily but put up with me hanging out with her. I used to tease her, joke about our nonexistent relationship, in return she'd make her usual dry sarcastic remarks about the girls I actually wanted to go out with."

Garfield was watching Rachel, half hoping that the two talking would help her regain covetousness. Wally watched him, his anger towards the boy slowly vanishing. "Did you know she liked you? More than she would admit to."

"What?" Garfield looked up at the redhead.

"Rachel's never been one for speaking about her emotions, I understand why now but back when we went to school together she always had on a mask. The same mask she keeps up here, if you don't know how to spot the little things you'd never figure it out." Wally leaned back in his chair. "I test her, sometimes without her realising it. The first day you turned into the Beast, when you attacked her, she wouldn't use her powers to defend herself. When Plasmus attacked the day you came to the tower, she only used her powers to get Richard out of your attack. When Kori took you and..." he hesitated at his sister's name. A dangerous fire burned in Garfield's eyes. "Took you to your room, there was a light blown. Her control over her emotions is more controled than yours. Then again when the mirror was broke in your bathroom."

"I read the note you left with the new mirror, you said that youd explain it when the cause was under more control." Garfield recalled. Wally nodded.

"I think it's gotten worse, she may not show it but she cares for you." The redhead looked down at the girl. "She's been avoiding you more lately haven't you noticed? Staying away from everyone, or shut up in her room more."

"She's been cutting training short. She always said that she had things she needed to do."

"Meditation," Wally agreed. "She's been trying harder and harder to keep her emotions in check. I remember when we went one on one a while back she told me that her powers were completely based on emotions. If she didn't have complete control of her emotions she could blow up this building within seconds."

"So at the pizza place..."

"She was jealous." Richard walked into the room, Terra behind him. "Of you and Terra, she didn't want to go out with us for that exact reason." The boys looked over at him. "The only reason we got her to come was because Wally was pushing her limits. They'll be here any minute, is there any change?"

"None." Wally said dryly, it was Richard's idea that she should be sent back to DC. Nobody particularly liked the idea, and moving somebody when they were in a condition like this could make the difference between life and death.

"Then there's no other option for her," the leader of the Titans sighed turning to leave. "Come on Terra." Terra looked at Rachel for a moment longer before following after Richard. A sharp intake of breath made everyone freeze. Rachel shot up in a cold sweat, panting and wincing in pain.

"Rachel," the boys sitting next to her said at the same time. She looked around her, taking a moment to process where she was before her body relaxed. Her eyes closed as she steadied her breath. "Are you alright?" Wally touched her arm and she waved him off. He could tell she was thinking, something wasn't right and she knew it. The others were watching her now.

Wally jumped back in time for a selling tile fell where he was standing. "Rachel," she brought her hand up to her mouth. He took a moment to process what she was doing, back when they went to school together and even when they were in the middle of a conversation her voice would falter and she would do that. It was a sign to him that she couldn't talk about something, not yet. But this seemed to be bigger, her mask was gone and panic was in her eyes, she was remembering her last moments before she passed out. The scream. "Your voice." The words seemed to click in Wallys head.

Garfield was quick to pick the small statement up. "You can't talk..." the boy held onto her hand, "_she_ made you lose your voice." His anger was raising and the girl looked at him wanting to say something. She clutched his hand.


End file.
